tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Percyplunge
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the Mavis (episode) page. Read and follow our rules. It will help you later down the line. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SteamTeam (Talk) 23:21, April 21, 2010 Re: SOMETHING HAPPEN ON MISTY ISLAND RESCUE PAGE I know it wasn't you. I've blocked the guy who did it and his edits should be gone. If you see anything though, just drop me a message. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:06, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Season 13? They didn't appear in a S13 episode, so they did not officially appear in S13. Thus, they are not in the list. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:08, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: LION OF SODOR UPDATED!!!! Thanks for the heads up! I've added the new info to the page. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:59, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: MERRY WINTER WISH DVD! So it does. I wonder which one is the real cover? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:56, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: HELP THOMASFAN!!! Yeah, I know. He's been taken care of already. BTW Can you stop using caps for all of your messages please? :) Thanks! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:04, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Season 14 News update. I think you may be right! :D But, just to be safe, I won't be adding the info to the season 14 page until we learn a bit more. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:32, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: more Season 14 episodes I know. We have pages for them already. Thanks anyway! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:01, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Season 16 As I recall, it said that they may return. If you can find that post again and show it to me, I'd appreciate it very much. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:10, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks anyway! :) But I'm pretty sure that it said they may return. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:23, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thomas' Winter Tales (60 min broadcasting pbs episode) OK What do you want me to do with that info? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:00, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :Well I don't think there's anything we can do with it. We don't usually make pages for PBS specials. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:54, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: maybe the release date of "Day of the Diesels" It's very likely, but until we get concrete proof I can't add it in as fact. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:41, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: NEW USA THOMAS DVD COMING SOON Thanks for the heads up! Page is being made now! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 05:24, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Season 6 MB episodes If you look in the episode templates, you'll see that all the narrators are listed. It's not really needed in the trivia section though. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:29, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:41, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: "Day Of The Diesels" Goof. You're probably right, but we can't add it now because no one's seen it yet. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:36, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thomas & friends Double Feature DVDS No, I believe you and I added them in. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:25, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :You can, but they may be deleted if they aren't good quality. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:36, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: New Thomas & Friends DVD coming soon. Will create a page for it! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:39, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: NEW HIT FAVORITES DVD Thanks for the heads up. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:13, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: The Birthday Express DVD episodes Thanks for the heads up! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:08, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :Well that may or may not be right. I really don't think that The Man in the Hills and The Party Surprise are going to be on the release. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:17, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sorry :( It's OK. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:26, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: HIT FAVORITES Wrong Date I fixed the date. If you can add in the episodes for the other one, that would be great! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:18, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: New Season 15 Music Video Thanks for the link! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:02, May 12, 2011 (UTC) The Birthday Express Did you get The Birthday Express DVD today? If so, where did you get it? I plan on getting my copy Friday. A Season 5 Fan "There are two ways of doing things: the Great Western way, or the wrong way." :Thanks. :) A Season 5 Fan "There are two ways of doing things: the Great Western way, or the wrong way." Re: ? about posting pictures If you look, one or two of your images were kept. The others were deleted because they were watermarked by the site you got them from. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:24, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :ok thanks. :) Percyplunge 15:55, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::You're welcome. :) Just remember to follow the image rules before uploading anymore images. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:52, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :::ok. I have a mini Thomas Fan facebook page on Facebook. Its called Sodor Steam Films. Your are welcome to visit :) Percyplunge 18:00, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm not on Facebook, so I can't. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:11, June 6, 2011 (UTC) oh ok. we do have a link that will make people visit the wikia :) Percyplunge 19:13, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:42, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: New Movie Title & Theater release date. While that may be the title, it's just too soon to confirm it. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:37, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :ok. 2014 is still awhile away. I can't wait for the movie. i wonder who will play the rev. w. awdry, Christopher Awdry, and Sir topham hatt. That will be intresting. :) Plus on SSF on facebook, people are also excited for the movie too. :) Percyplunge 01:54, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't think the Rev. or Christopher Awdry will be in the movie. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:40, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::then what was the little description talking about in the news article. now i'm curious about the movie. ::Percyplunge 03:43, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Day Of The Diesels DVD info Thanks for the info. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 05:33, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing, Plus the DVD review from HIT may be shown later this week of what Bouns features there are. Percyplunge 19:03, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hiro in a season 14 episode Thanks for the info! I added it in. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:25, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: DOTD Bouns features & DVD covers Thanks for the link. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:53, June 20, 2011 (UTC) your welcome :) Percyplunge 03:15, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Merry Christmas Thomas DVD cover Tahnks for the link. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:07, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome :) Percyplunge 21:39, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: merry christmas, Thomas! DVD Thanks for the link. But how do you know that all four S15 Christmas episodes will be on it? The description only mentions two. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 05:06, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, those are the only 4 episodes i know that hasn't been released on DVD. :) Percyplunge 21:27, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Holiday Favorites DVD set cover As always, thanks for the link. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:40, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome. Always happy to help :) Percyplunge 00:42, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you for telling me (or Thomasfan) about DotD on Sprout! I have it recorded now. Charlie 00:47, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Day of the Diesels on PBS sprouts Thanks for the info! :D Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:28, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome. Always happy to help :) Percyplunge 02:34, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: HIT Favorites DVD USA ? Do you know when it was released? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:05, August 26, 2011 (UTC) It was released on January 12, 2010. I have the dvd, so i can tell you what the episodes are on the DVD and i have a picture of the DVD. :) Percyplunge 21:56, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: New Thomas DVD coming soon Thanks for the link. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:29, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Rescue on the rails DVD & extras Thanks for the link, but someone else beat you to it. ;) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:34, September 23, 2011 (UTC)